Future Encounters
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: Kagome mysteriously comes in contact with the most unexpected person. He warns her that in the near future she is murdered by none other than Inuyasha on the night after a new moon.
1. Chapter 1

It started with a phone call. A phone call she should not have gotten in the first place, the feudal era simply had no signal. So, when her phone rang after a warm bath, all she could do was stare at the screen that read 'unknown caller'.

She hesitated before answering the call. "H-hello?" she whispered not really expecting anyone to reply.

"Kagome," a male's voice breathed. He almost sounded realived to hear her voice. For some odd reason, a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Who is this?"

"Ah, that I cannot say, because techinally we haven't met yet." he let out a nervous chuckle. "It was quite the task being able to contact you like this and this will be the only time."

"What do you mean you can't tell me!?" she snapped, her voice rising. "You can't just call someone and then not tell them who you are. And what the hell do you mean we haven't met yet? What's going on?"

"Calm down, dear." His voice was soothing and she found herself blushing once again. "All will be explained later. I do not have much time. All I can tell you is that I'm from the future, a future that I did not want to exist, so listen closely."

"Alright, I'm listening," she shifted the phone to her other ear.

He took a deep breathe, "In this future, less than ten days ago, you were pronounced dead." Kagome's eyes widened. "However, I am here to warn you, in hopes that this future can be avoided and you may live your life to the fullest. You met an early end, too early in fact. Please, take what I have to say to heart."

"U-uh, sure..." she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"On the night after the new moon. Run. Run back home and seal that damn well. Get as far away from Inuyasha as you can."

"Wait a minute, how do you know about the well and how do you know about Inuyasha?" she asked him, her voice nearing to a growl.

 _"Because, he is the one that is responsible for your death."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, sorry for the short chapter.

Also the title won't stick, it's just because I couldn't think of anything else.

If you have one that is better, PLEASE tell me! I can't have two stories called 'Untitled'

Anywho, tell me what you think~


	2. Chapter 2

As the day of the new moon grew closer, Kagome grew more nervous. She kept glancing at the half demon that led their group. As the promises day approached, and Inuyasha suggested going back to Kaeda's village, he gave Kagome a _look_. A look that sent shivers running dow her spine. She nodded and agreed, smiling at the half demon who held that spine chilling look. She turned around, her back facing the group, the smile on her face fell. She knew what she had to do.

When they arrived at Kaeda's village, Inuyasha disappeared as did the sun. She made sure everything was packed and ready to go for was leaving first thing in the morning. If Inuyasha was going to take her life, then she'd need every ounce of energy in her body.

She awoke as soon as the sunlights rays hit her in the eyes. She let out a yawn before she silently stood up, making sure everyone was still asleep. "Goodbye." she whispered as she stepped outside.

However, she was intercepted by Inuyasha. "Where are you going?" he asked her, his eyes took on a menacing look. She pushed her fear down and smiled at him.

"I need to go home and get some supplies. We're running low on ramen and medical things, so I need to re-stock." she answered. It techinally wasn't a lie, they were low on those things, only she wasn't going home to restock. She was going home, for good.

"Give me the jewel before you go." he held out his hand.

She gulped. "Now, you know I can't do that. I'm its guardian so it has to stay with me. It's nothing personal, Inuyasha."

He let out a ferocious growl that made the hairs on her arms stand. "Sit!" and she took off, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. He'd be up and after her in just a few moments _. "I have to get to the well!"_ her mind screamed. She pushed herself to her limits, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt a small sliver of hope as the well came into view.

She cried out as she felt his claws rip into her back, tearing through her clothes and her skin. She hit the ground, skidding, just out of reach of the well. She struggled to lift her head as she reached out for the well, her fingertips brushed against the wood. Inuyasha's foot slammed on her arm and she let out a cry.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" he grinded his foot into her hand, a smug smile on his face. "Give me the jewel."

"What... for?" she managed to glare up at the half demon she once loved. Angry tears streamed down her face.

"Why else? I'm going to use it to become a full demon."

"Bastard." Kagome hissed.

"Heh," he lifted his foot off her arm and grabbed her by her hair, lifting her off the ground. The priestess yelped in pain and clawed at his hand to let go. He brought her to eye level with him and smirked. "You were nothing but a useless shard detector. You were nothing compared to Kikyo. You deserve to rot in hell, not her!" His eyes took on a red tint to them as she struggled to get out of his grip. "Maybe I'll just kill you right here and take the jewel. No, I think I'll play with you a little before finishing you off."

"Hiraikotsu!" the giant boomerang flew through the air, heading right for Inuyasha. He released Kagome who dropped to the ground.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku stepped in front of the priestess, blocking his sword from her.

"M-Miroku..." She whispered, eyes wide.

"Go!" He motioned to the well with his head. "We'll hold him off as long as we can. I cannot guartee he'll come out of this alive, or that we will." he gave her a smile. "When you get to the otherside, seal the well, keep the jewel safe."

"I-I don't want you to die!" Kagome cried as she struggled to stand. Miroku pushed Inuyasha away, just as Sango interferred and locked swords with him.

Miroku turned to Kagome. "Lady Kagome, forgive me," he wrapped his arms around her in one last embrace, "Farewell." he pulled away, pushing her down the well. The magic of the well wrapped around, the blue sky of the feudal era was soon replaced by the ceiling of her family's well house. She pulled herself up and began her ascent up the latter, tears streaming down her face, the adrenaline she had was quickly fading and the pain was quickly increasing.

She flopped over the edge and sealed the well once and for all. She laid there, on her back, staring at the ceiling as blood pooled around her _. "Am I going to die?"_

The last thing she remembered before the darkness took over her vision was the door sliding open and a boy with bright orange hair kneeling beside her, "Rukia!" was the last thing she heard before drifting off into unconsciousness.


End file.
